Sol y Luna
by Aro Lumine
Summary: Prometeo ha vivido siempre rodeado de misterio, junto a Zory deberá descubrir la verdad, pero antes deberá detener una guerra masiva.


_**Vestigios**_

Cuenta la leyenda que gracias a la luz del sol y la luna se dio origen a la vida, que con el paso del tiempo evoluciono hasta llegar al punto que es la vida hoy en día, un mundo tan grande con gran cantidad de especies y seres vivos unos más inteligentes que otros, una raza que destacaba era la raza humana por su ingenio y sus grandes negatividades hacía la naturaleza, por otro lado se encontraban los dragones que a diferencia de los humanos intentaban afectar lo menos posible a la naturaleza, además sino fuera por los dragones, los humanos no habrían descubierto muchas cosas, fue por los dragones que pudieron llegar tan lejos, pero cuando los humanos tenían sus primeras máquinas los dragones ya aprovechaban la luz solar, la energía era algo que a los dragones les sobraba ya que tenían a los Solare y Lunae.

Ambas especies absorbían la luz y la podían usar como energía gracias a estos dos los dragones podían tener muchos avances en poco tiempo, en algún punto ambas razas se vieron las caras, los humanos al sentirse superiores a los dragones iniciaron una guerra contra ellos la cual terminaron por perder con grandes pérdidas, tanto civiles, como militares, millonarias y económicas, los dragones empezaron a hacer tratos con los humanos para llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, esto llevo a los dragones a ocultarse en lo más lejano del planeta alejándose hasta un enorme valle, con dos montañas en el centro. En esas montañas tres ciudades fueron levantadas, la ciudad de la luna en la montaña derecha, la ciudad del sol en la izquierda y la ciudad central entre ambas ciudades y frente a ambas montañas, la ubicación partía en dos a la ciudad central por una profunda caída, por lo que estaba unida por dos puentes lo mismo ocurría con las ciudades en las montañas, unidas por dos puentes y a la vez con la central.

Lamentablemente para los dragones hubo un problema ya que los Solare y Lunae empezaron a discutir ya que grupos de ambas razas querían acabar con los humanos y otros ayudarlos a progresar, aquellos que no pertenecían a estas dos razas apoyaban a ambos grupos, lamentablemente el problema llego a más y termino en una guerra entre los dragones la cual dejo numerables bajas y la separación de los Solare y Lunae quienes se alejaron de la ciudad central y cortaron los puentes, la ciudad central empezó a tener repercusiones y terminaron por cortar los dos puentes que los unían, aquellos líderes de la ciudad se pusieron del lado ya sea de los Solare o los Lunae, los dragones se congelaron en el tiempo, avanzando y evolucionando al mismo ritmo que los humanos o incluso más lento y empeorando, los Solare y Lunae desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, en algún punto de esa nueva era para los dragones, se encontraron dos huevos, uno perteneciente a los Solare y otro a los Lunae.

El huevo Lunae tenía una marca de luna, junto con un color blanco y un amarillo pálido, junto a manchas celestes, reflejaba la pureza de los Lunae, elegantes y tranquilos, determinados y pensantes. Por otro lado, el huevo Solare, era de un color gris oscuro con marcas color carmesí, había una marca de sol en el cascaron, reflejaba como eran los Solare, fuertes, listos, decididos, estrategas, defensores de los débiles y necesitados.

Ambas razas se complementaban mutuamente, con el fin de ayudar a los demás sin buscar algo a cambio, pero debido a esta disputa, ambas razas terminaron por separarse, había Lunaes y Solares en contra de la destrucción de los humanos y por otro lado estaban aquellos Lunaes y Solares a favor de la misma, se alejaron excepto por tres dragones dos machos Solare y una hembra Lunae, quienes eran los segundos al mando de las ciudades y criaron esos dos huevos de sus respectivas razas, al nacer ambos dragones eran bastante peculiares, pues tenían una marca de sus razas, la Lunae tenía una Luna en la pata derecha y el Solare de igual forma solo que de un Sol en la pata izquierda.

Un día común y corriente, uno de los cachorros se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa, cuando resbalo por un agujero y termino cayendo a los restos de uno de los puentes, en la ciudad central, el cachorro se había lastimado y cojeaba buscando una forma de salir o pedir ayuda, fue entonces que otro cachorro, apareció, era obvio el hecho de que era una niña por las pestañas y la voz.

‒ ¿Estas bien? Te escuche llorar ‒ Dijo la cachorra albina

‒ ¿Llorar? Yo no lloro ‒ Respondió el cachorro gris

‒ Déjame ver que te paso ‒ Pidió la dragona mientras se acercaba

Cuando la albina se acercó a ver la herida del cachorro gris, la albina dio un pequeño beso en la pata del cachorro gris, el cual se sonrojo y vio que la herida en su pata desaparecía poco a poco.

‒ Gracias… me llamo Prometeo ¿Y tú? ‒ Se presentó el gris

‒ Me llamo Zory, mucho gusto ‒ Respondió la albina

Ambos permanecieron jugando un rato hasta que tres dragones adultos aparecieron y bajaron por sus respectivos cachorros, era obvio que la pareja eran los padres de la cachorra albina, por otro lado, el segundo macho era el cuidador del cachorro gris.

‒ Hola Delia, Kuro, buen día ‒ Saludo el dragón plata y celeste, de cuernos azules, dos sobre la cabeza y dos a los costados de la mandíbula, junto a una cresta desde su cabeza hasta la cola y llevaba un reloj de arena colgando

‒ Tempo, tiempo sin verte, te ves bien ‒ Respondió Kuro, un dragón café y de vientre amarillo, ojos verdes y dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, en su cuerpo había vetas amarillas, además de crines de plumas

‒ ¿Ese es tu hijo? No sabía que te habías casado ‒ Dijo Delia una dragona albina como Zory, de vientre azul y ojos azules, con seis cuernos a los costados de su cabeza, tenía además pequeñas crines de plumas

‒ ¿Eh? No… es mi sobrino, mi hermano fue… a explorar otras tierras para su familia, no sé si haya encontrado lo que quería y este de regreso ‒ Respondió Tempo, mientras hacia un ademan con una mano, dando a entender que su hermano y padre de Prometeo había muerto o desaparecido

‒ Oh… comprendo, espero regrese pronto, caballeros, creo que llevaré a los cachorros a sus hogares ¿Puedo Tempo? ‒ Exclamo Delia, pues quería sacar a los niños de la incómoda situación, Tempo accedió y le entrego a Prometeo, fue entonces que la dragona alzo vuelo, dejando a ambos machos solos.

‒ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No creo que sea bueno confesarlo a tal edad… Tempo ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Fefnir? ‒ Pregunto Kuro, acercándose a Tempo y poniendo la mano en su hombro

‒ La corrupción… eso ocurrió, él fue el núcleo para erradicarla, han pasado ya quince años y temo que el muchacho se enteré de la peor forma, hagamos algo viejo amigo ‒ Explico y menciono el dragón plata

‒ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a unificar a los dragones? Hemos hecho de todo para eso y no hemos conseguido nada ‒ Hablo el dragón café

‒ Hagamos un grupo, una facción que busque la paz y la unión de los dragones, pero tiene que ser una facción fuerte y poderosa, una que imponga respeto con su simple presencia ‒ Explico Tempo

‒ ¿Qué conseguiríamos con eso…? Alto, creo que lo entiendo, una facción, que sea temida incluso por los lideres, que sus integrantes sean muy superiores a los mejores guerreros que tenemos, una facción que no quisiéramos enfrentar, no es mala idea, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? No sabemos cómo podríamos superar a los líderes ‒ Aclaro Kuro

‒ No necesitamos superarlos, solo intimidarlos, somos Solare Kuro, podemos encontrar algo ahí arriba ‒ Dijo Tempo, cuando miro hacia arriba, señalando las ciudades que antes fueron pobladas por Solares y Lunaes

Mientras tanto Delia aterrizo en la frontera del nido oeste, donde dejo a Prometeo, fue entonces que Zory bajo de la espalda de su madre pues quería quedarse a jugar con el gris.

‒ Por favor mamá ¿Si? ‒ Decía insistentemente la pequeña dragona

‒ Ah… no puedo decir que no a esos ojos, está bien, pero solo unos minutos, la patrulla fronteriza puede ahuyentarnos ‒ Dijo Delia mientras se recostaba en la hierba mientras miraba jugar a los dos niños, eran la perfecta definición de paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de diferentes nidos, de diferentes razas, ambos jugaban y se divertían sin importar nada, no sabían de aquellas acciones y costumbres, de adultos, fue entonces que la patrulla fronteriza apareció, Zory y Delia estaban por irse cuando Tempo apareció y dio la orden de dejar a las dos albinas pues los cachorros estaban jugando, aunque los guardias se veían reacios, dejaron que los cachorros se agotaran y durmieran, fue entonces que pidió a los guardias llevar a Prometeo a casa, mientras Tempo escoltaría a Delia y Zory hasta su hogar, donde Kuro las esperaba, el dragón marrón y el dragón plata se dieron la mano y asintieron en complicidad era obvio que tenían algo entre garras, pero que era, esa cuestión asaltaba la cabeza de Delia.

Los años pasaron y todo fue cambiando, al punto en que los cachorros habían crecido hasta ser adolecentes, Prometeo y Zory se habían hecho buenos amigos, además de convertirse en los príncipes de sus respectivos nidos, pero a pesar de que ambos mostraran amistad, sus nidos y parte de la ciudad se mostraría reacia a unificarse, un día de invierno ambos amigos se encontraban recostados en el mismo puente donde se habían conocido, por los restos de comida y objetos tirados, era obvio que habían estado con otros amigos, Prometeo y Zory solo miraban el cielo, uno al lado del otro.

‒ ¿Por qué debemos estar separados? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Ellos tienen problemas, nosotros no ‒

‒ No lo sé Zory… yo también me pregunto porque ocurre esto, oye… me enteré que fuiste reclutada para Alpha, eso es genial ‒ Dijo Prometeo, cuando Zory lo escuchó se volteo a él

‒ Ah… Eh, si fui seleccionada para Alpha y… ¿qué hay de ti? ‒ Pregunto Zory, mientras se inclinaba hacía el dragón

‒ Yo… bueno, pues fui seleccionado para… Alpha también ‒ Dijo Prometeo mientras se levantaba, cuando Zory lo a bordo de sorpresa

La albina, empezó a dar varios besos en el rostro del gris, pues eso significaba que podían unir a los nidos, pues, siendo los futuros líderes ellos podrían cambiar las cosas, podían hacer que los nidos volvieran a unirse, pues a diferencia de su infancia, se sabía de grupos de guardias, soldados, civiles, etc. Solían verse con aquellos del nido contrario cuando nadie más estaba, aunque no era algo confirmado, era obvio que podrían llegar a unir a los dragones de nuevo y una vez hecho esto, podrían llegar a la paz con el resto de razas, fue entonces que Tempo y Kuro aparecieron, la pareja de inmediato se separó pues no querían que pensarán algo fuera de lugar, Zory y Prometeo sabían bien que era hora de despedirse, pues serían enviados a un campamento donde se les enseñaría todo lo necesario.

‒ Bueno… es la despedida ‒ Dijo Prometeo era obvia la tristeza en su rostro

‒ Oye, es solo un hasta luego, volveremos a vernos solo es el invierno y parte de primavera ‒ Respondió la albina para después darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a Prometeo, ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron

‒ Calma hijo, es solo una temporada y media, dudo mucho que te vaya a olvidar, no creo que olvide a su dragón ‒ Dijo Tempo mientras se alejaba, mientras con Zory, quien caminaba al lado de su padre

‒ No es que me preocupe que me olvide, sino… que conozca a alguien más ‒ Dijeron el gris y la albina al tiempo mientras se alejaban a sus respectivos nidos.

Nuevamente el tiempo siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el día donde los reclutas regresarían a casa, ya convertidos en lo mejor de lo mejor, algunos habían vuelto antes, pues no podían completar el entrenamiento de su rango, pero verían a sus familias de nuevo, además de presenciar el espectáculo de los nuevos Alphas, que eran líderes y sabían pelear, Epsilons que eran guerreros, científicos, ingenieros, entre otros y aquellos civiles que habían preparado un pequeño espectáculo, ya sea cocineros preparando platillos para los espectadores, pero sobretodo líderes y los Alphas primeramente, bailarines, pintores, músicos, entre otros pues, estos eran la nueva generación de dragones, que serían aquellos que dejarían un legado en ciertos campos.

Los líderes, Malta una dragona verde pálido y vientre dorado, con orejas en lugar de cuernos, ojos amarillos, una cresta azul pálido recorría toda su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza, donde llevaba una tiara con una gema azul, en su cuello un collar también con una gema azul más grande, por otro lado, Zermo, un dragón carmesí y vientre blanco, ojos azules, cuatro cuernos rodeaban su cabeza y una membrana cubría su cuello, llevaba un medallón acompañado de una capa y dos brazaletes, todos con gemas verdes. Ambos líderes habían ordenado una reunión en el enorme coliseo de la ciudad donde la nueva generación se presentaría, una vez todos reunidos en el coliseo, los dos líderes se acercaron uno al otro en medio del coliseo.

‒ Señorita Malta, que bien se ve, como siempre ‒ Dijo Zermo saludando a la dragona, mientras besaba la mano de está, quien soltó una risita

‒ Es un placer verlo de nuevo Zermo, se ve más fuerte ¿ha estado ejercitando? ‒ Dijo la dragona mientras le hacía una reverencia después de besarle la mejilla

‒ En efecto, a mi edad uno se desgasta más rápido, necesito estar en forma, bueno señorita, me haría el honor ‒ Respondió Zermo mientras hacía una reverencia y una invitación a un baile, fue entonces que tambores retumbaron dando la base para una bella melodía para dejar que ambos líderes bailaran, en declaración de paz

‒ A un caballero como usted, claro que si ‒ Dijo la dragona mientras le daba la mano, empezando el baile, pasaron los minutos, mientras el público apreciaba la escena, una vez terminada la presentación, ambos dragones se separaron e hicieron una reverencia, se giraron a sus respectivos nidos y al unísono declararon la ceremonia inicia y daban la bienvenida a la nueva generación

Fue entonces que un grupo de seis dragones voló desde las gradas hasta el centro del coliseo, se trataba de los nuevos Alphas entre ellos Zory, quienes tras una danza convocaron a los Epsilon, quienes volaron desde las gradas haciendo una formación y posterior aterrizar en el coliseo y repartirse en grupos, donde mostrarían sus habilidades de combate y creativas, usando su magia y conocimientos los coordinadores del evento convocaron varias criaturas de madera, las cuales eran hostiles, pero fácilmente derribadas, algunas fueron levantadas del suelo con una cornada o un golpe, para posteriormente ser incineradas con fuego, explotadas con electricidad, destruidas con el hielo, aplastadas con la tierra, tragadas por la oscuridad, despedazadas con el viento, algunas otras eran golpeadas de tal forma que eran atravesadas por los puños y garras de los dragones, otras criaturas más grandes eran derribadas y contenidas con trabajo en equipo, algunos dragones atrapándolas con plantas o grandes piedras, otros las atacaban con sombras de forma que les impedían moverse, otros las congelaban, mientras el resto de un golpe o uso de su elemento, las acababan, no fue hasta que se creó un golem menor, que tuvieron que trabajar todos, el golem al estar hecho de piedra podría usar las rocas en su beneficio, las plantas por otro lado le serían de ayuda si llegará a obtenerlas, los guerreros empezaron a hacerlo más grande con rocas y grandes piedras, mientras las plantas que usaron para atraparlo le dieron una ventaja para atrapar a los dragones, pero fue ahí que los dragones de fuego, escupieron una sustancia amarilla y al soplar una llamarada, esta se encendía violentamente, mientras los dragones que usaban el hielo dejaban que este se derritiera para permitir a los dragones de agua absorverla y lanzarla encontra del golem, el fuego era lo suficientemente caliente para fundir la roca y el agua lo suficiente para enfiar el magma creado a propósito, mientras las plantas formaron raíces dentro del golem dejándolo atado al suelo.

‒ Formación chispa afilada ‒ Grito Zory de forma firme, fue entonces que los dragones eléctricos, empezaron a correr alrededor del coliseo, al punto que se volvieron muy rápidos, la fricción entre ellos provocaba electricidad estatica, al ser muchos dragones se acumulaba la energía, otro Alpha dio una orden a los dragones de tierra, quienes crearon una rampa pequeña constituida de cobre en gran parte, mientras los dragones de viento, preparaban una ráfaga de aire, los dragones de fuego nuevamente escupieron ese combustible al golem tanto por la espalda como por el frente, fue entonces que Zory dio la orden de atacar, los dragones eléctricos giraron a tiempo para subir por la rampa y conducir toda la carga eléctrica junto con ellos, al chocar contra la espalda del golem, el combustible hizo explosión sumado a la fuerza del golpe en conjunto debido a la inercia, el golem fue atravesado limpiamente desprendiendo algunos pedazos de roca, lo bastante grandes como pada dañar aún más al golem, los dragones de viento, habían canalizado corrientes de aire de tal fuerza que fueron capaces de elevar los trozos sobre el golem y dejarlos caer sobre la criatura, la cual se despedazo sin mucho esfuerzo pues su estructura estaba bastante dañada, la multitud estaba callada fue entonces que un gran rugido se escuchó al unísono acompañado de una oleada de aplausos, fue entonces que varios pilares de piedra se elevaron con los seis Alphas al mando.

‒ Guerreros, hemos dado un espectáculo sin precedentes, sin embargo, esto aún no ha acabado, por ahora nos retiramos a un receso y descanso, pues tenemos un último acto ‒ Dijo Zory, mientras el resto de Alphas, daban las ordenes a los grupos para retirarse de forma ordenada.

Posteriormente, un grupo de dragones trajeron varios elementos para crear una cocina improvisada y un dragón blanco y verde apareció detrás de las cosas, fue entonces que mediante acrobacias y trucos empezó a cocinar, su objetivo, un guisado gigante para todo el coliseo, cuando se le sumaron más chefs, músicos, bailarines, incluso algunos artistas que decoraban con colores, polvos comestibles en caso de que cayeran sobre la comida, mientras tanto, Zory y sus cinco compañeros se encontraban en los camerinos tratando y revisando a los dragones eléctricos, hidratando a los dragones de hielo y agua, permitiéndoles relajarse a los dragones de oscuridad, tierra y luz, dándoles un aperitivo de carbón a dragones de fuego, junto a pequeñas dosis de un combustible.

‒ Hemos hecho un increíble trabajo, los líderes y los pobladores están impresionados, estoy completamente segura que se sienten seguros teniendo a tales guerreros y Alphas, sin embargo, no hemos terminado, tengo entendido que nos pondrán un reto mayor, un golem soldado, es más grande y más resistente que un golem menor, así que deberemos tener una táctica en mente ‒ Explico y felicito Zory

‒ Tengo una idea, los golem soldado pueden concentrar la luz en los cristales que tienen en el cuerpo, los dragones de luz podrían absorber los rayos, mientras los dragones de tierra cubren a luz, la sombra les dará oportunidad a los dragones de oscuridad para corromper y destruir los cristales ‒ Explico un dragón amarillo con una venda en la cabeza

‒ No es mala idea, así podríamos escupir el combustible y hacerlo explotar, pero será en las rodillas y codos, entonces tendremos que atraparlo, los de tierra podrían usar lianas para eso, necesitaremos que sean dos grupos, así que tendrán que resistir mucho para dejar que los demás lo golpeen estando cargados, así que necesitaremos combustible en la zona de impacto ‒ Agrego un dragón anaranjado y negro

‒ Creo que, si vamos a derribarlo, disparando en las rodillas y codos, lo mejor sería que fuera en el rostro y detrás de la cabeza, así donde sea que golpeen la cabeza será dañada fuertemente ‒ Respondió un dragón celeste y blanco, obviamente de hielo o agua

Los dragones estuvieron hablando un rato más cuando fueron llamados nuevamente al coliseo, para su segunda y última prueba, mientras salían vieron a los múltiples artistas que habían dado el espectáculo de intermedio, a diferencia de ellos estos llevaban prendas, manchadas de comida, colores, arrugadas y algo maltratadas, pero se les veía felices y muy satisfechos, al llegar al coliseo, Zory pudo ver a varios dragones comiendo una especie de pastelillo, mientras cachorros jugaban con figuras de origami, fue entonces que Zory dio la orden para que los dragones se pusieran en formación y así fue, los dragones eléctricos se encontraban a la izquierda en esta ocasión portaban un casco que cubría por completo la cabeza, los dragones de fuego a la derecha, portaban un par de brazaletes con un tipo de arma en estos, además de llevar una armadura que les cubría el pecho, la espalda y una larga serie de placas cubrían la cola, además había un garfio en la punta de esta, por otro lado los dragones de tierra tenían grandes guantes de metal, perfectos para golpes contundentes con los puños además de las garras, además de estar cubiertos con una coraza de un material similar al hierro, pero más ligero y resistente a diferencia de la armadura de los dragones ígneos, la armadura de los dragones terrestres tenía una bola con espinas en la cola, además de estar coloreada en un color verde y marrón, de forma que se camuflaba en ciertos terrenos.

Por otro lado, los Alphas llevaban una armadura blanca que les cubría el pecho, cuerpo, piernas y brazos, la cola era protegida por una serie de placas con pequeñas cuchillas a los costados, además el casto difería entre cada Alpha siendo un casco con adornos pequeños en color dorado o amarillo que cubría los costados y la nuca del dragón y dejaba los cuernos u orejas de este fuera del casco y para los Alpha mejor preparados como Zory, tenían un casco con dos adornos dorados dando ilusión de dos cuernos hacía arriba y cubría toda la cabeza de Zory incluyendo sus cuernos y además le proporcionaba defensa frontal, algunos de los guerreros aparte de llevar sus armaduras especializadas para su elemento, llevaban también un arma como una espada, un hacha de guerra incluso una lanza espada en el caso de Zory, fue entonces que los coordinadores usando nuevamente magia convocaron al golem soldado que los guerreros ya tenían previsto, fue entonces que los dragones eléctricos, aprovechándose de algunas esferas de cobre que tenían en un compartimento en la armadura, las ponían en su boca para después escupirlas cargadas dejando varios impactos en la roca del golem, el cual intentaba pisarlos, fue entonces que la bestia de piedra levanto su brazo derecho y abrió la mano revelando un cristal en medio de la palma este se ilumino y fue entonces que un rayo salió de las puntas de este, los dragones de tierra tuvieron que actuar rápido, levantaron una delgada pared de roca que detuviera los rayos de luz que llegarían a quemar gravemente las escamas de cualquier dragón, ni hablar de los niños y ancianos, fue en ese momento que los dragones de oscuridad aprovecharon la sombra para fundirse en ella y trepar por el golem hasta llegar al cristal, donde volvieron a materializarse, usando un par de garras retractiles en su armadura rasgaron el cristal para después con sus propias garras romperlo, cortando el cristal y dejándolo caer al suelo, el golem no podría seguir usándolo, los dragones siguieron buscando por el cuerpo del golem encontrando otros cristales, los cuales también cortaron, fue entonces que dejaron al golem, los dragones de luz por otro lado tomaron los cristales y los acomodaron en cierta posición, fue entonces que los dragones de tierra, hicieron pequeñas torres de piedra donde se encontraban los cristales apuntándose unos a otros, sobre todo al cristal más grande, mientras los dragones de luz absorbían luz solar, los dragones de tierra atraparon al golem con lianas y raíces, fue entonces que los dragones de luz ya estaban listos, la luz se concentró en cada cristal hasta que el rayo golpeo el cristal más grande y fue entonces que un fuerte rayo golpeo el ojo izquierdo del golem que era otro cristal pero en un color amarillo, el cual fue derretido al instante por el rayo de luz, de repente el golem se movió bruscamente arrancando las lianas y raíces, liberándose del agarre, los dragones de fuego ya habían dejado el combustible en uno de los brazos y al verlo liberarse rápidamente dispararon varias bolas de fuego que terminaron en una fuerte explosión arrancando el brazo del golem, fue entonces que este en un arranque de ira, empezó a dar pisotones, al punto que los guerreros debieron soltarlo, pues el golem terminaría golpeando a alguien o peor.

El golem de un solo movimiento había puesto a los guerreros en jaque pues este tenía un gran rango para golpear y necesitarían alejarse lo más rápido posible de la zona de impacto, incluso aunque no los aplastara la onda expansiva podría lastimarlos de una u otra forma, los guerreros no podían hacer mucho más que alejarse y buscar un punto ciego o al menos alcanzarlo, pues el golem a falta de un ojo y un brazo estaba en una gran desventaja, pero podía perfectamente hacer golpes giratorios o de barrida, el golem dio un pisotón para posteriormente dar un golpe hacía abajo con su brazo, cuando un lazo atrapó el brazo del golem, este solo se levantó para dar otro golpe, alzó el brazo listo para golpear cuando otro lazo, después otro y otro más, al punto que el golem no podía mover el brazo, de repente un enjambre de dragones de armadura negra pasaron y enredaron aún más al golem, pasando por sus piernas y el cuello, entre todos esos dragones tiraron de las cuerdas y derribaron al golem, al caer este vio a un peculiar dragón frente a él, cuando el dragón extendió sus alas las cuales eran de un color familiar para Zory, posterior el dragón exhaló un haz de luz que derritió sin mucho esfuerzo la cabeza del golem, fue entonces que el dragón camino al centro del coliseo donde fue elevado por un pilar de piedra, ese dragón extendió sus alas revelando cuatro, dos alas grandes y dos un poco más pequeñas, su cola por otro lado se separó en tres, a pesar del color de la armadura una cresta carmesí resaltaba de igual forma las membranas carmesí eran resaltadas por la luz del sol atravesándolas, entonces el dragón inicio un siseo sacudiendo sus alas, el resto de dragones con armadura negra se quedaron parados en los límites del coliseo, hasta que repentinamente se detuvieron.

‒ Nuevamente… despertamos por la hermandad, buscando fraternidad, entrenados fuimos para buscar la paz, de una forma voraz, no buscamos caos, daos cuenta del problema, recordamos nuestro lema, un dragón no se deja, un dragón no se abandona, un dragón avanza, un dragón progresa, con la paz y la hermandad, no hay más que gozar de bondad, un Omega soy, un defensor, un protector, un guardián, que pelea en igualdad ‒ Pronunciaron todos los dragones con una voz grave y distorsionadas, a pesar de esto era posible diferenciar una voz femenina a la masculina, posteriormente todos y cada uno de los dragones Omega, alzaron una bandera, con un símbolo de paz que consistía en un dragón de colores oscuros protegiendo la espalda de un dragón de colores vivos, eran obviamente Malta y Zermo fue entonces que todos los dragones Omega, lanzaron un proyectil formando la ciudad central como lo era antes, fue entonces que el dragón en el centro del coliseo, cerro las alas y todos los dragones alzaron vuelo ocultando la luz del sol momentáneamente, para retirarse, Zory estaba absorta en la escena cuando el dragón que inicio todo apareció frente a ella, Zory se asustó tras la repentina aparición del dragón.

‒ Lamento asustarla, Alpha, pero alguien me pidió que le diera esta nota, descuide estaré vigilante de ser necesario ‒ Dijo el dragón cuando le entrego una nota para después desvanecerse frente a ella

_**Hola a todos, yo soy Aro, hace ya mucho que no he publicado algo bueno, y pues he estado haciendo algunos cuantos ajustes a mi manera de escribir, he pedido la opinión de varias personas cercanas a mí, varios me han dado un punto de vista muy positivo, pero tengo la impresión de que por ser cercanos a mi lo hayan dicho para no hacerme sentir mal, da igual, lo que quiero saber es su opinión sobre este reinicio para Prometeo**_


End file.
